Nous, les civiles
by Ardell
Summary: Petits textes sur les non-combattantes dans Saint Seiya. Voici l'histoire de Natassia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Une fleur en enfer

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Une fleur en enfer**

L'île de la Reine Morte. Un enfer sur terre. Pourtant, moi je savais que, sous les apparences, cet endroit cachait son lot de merveilles. Tout comme mon père. J'étais toute petite lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici et, aussitôt mon père a fait sien ce masque aux couleurs tribales. Je n'ai plus jamais revu son visage, visage qui restait flou dans ma mémoire.

Mais il était toujours mon père, sévère mais juste. Sa mission sur cette île était de garder prisonniers les Saints Noirs, parias de la chevalerie. Qu'avaient donc été leurs crimes pour mériter ainsi cet opprobre ? Je l'ignorais mais je restais d'avis que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance.

Un jour, mon père se rendit au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, et ce fut un étranger qui revint... Où était mon père, et qui était cet homme qui transpirait la haine par tous les pores de la peau ? Je pouvais me souvenir de ma main dans la sienne désormais il ne me regardait même plus. Toutes mes démonstrations d'affection furent repoussées brutalement.

Et tu es arrivé, mon cher Ikki. De loin j'observais ton entraînement avec mon père. Entraînement inhumain. Combien de fois ai-je vu tes poings en sang, tes côtes fêlées, ces ecchymoses sur ton visage ? Quand mon père te parlait de haine, toi tu n'étais que reconnaissance envers celui qui t'apprenait tout. Chaque fois que tu le remerciais, tu avais droit à une correction.

Bien sûr, j'étais là pour soigner tes plaies, t'offrir de l'eau fraîche et te réconforter. Un jour, je t'emmenais voir ce champ de fleurs que j'avais découvert, preuve que même dans ce lieu inhospitalier, la vie trouvait son chemin.

Tu m'as dit alors que je ressemblais à ton jeune frère, Shun. Sachant l'affection que tu avais pour lui, cette comparaison me toucha. Comme j'aurais aimé le rencontrer ! De mon côté, je te demandais de pardonner à mon père. Il n'avait pas toujours été ainsi !

L'entraînement suivant fut une véritable horreur. J'entendais mon père te marteler que la haine était tout, la plus puissante, la plus loyale. Non ! avais-je envie de crier. La haine n'est rien, l'amour est tout. Les sentiments que tu éprouves pour ton frère, les sentiments que j'éprouve... pour toi.

La douleur fut vive, aiguë. Je sus aussitôt ce qui allait m'arriver. Je n'avais pas peur, j'étais seulement triste de devoir te quitter. Dommage, je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de te voir dans ton armure du Phénix.

Je me trompais. De là où j'étais, je pouvais observer tes moindres faits et gestes. Je fus désolée de te voir tuer mon père, et espérais que celui-ci, dans la mort, ait pu trouver l'apaisement et se débarrasser de sa haine. Ensuite, comme mon cœur saigna lorsque tu attaquas ton propre frère ! Ce frère que tu chérissais jadis ! Ce discours de haine dans ta bouche, c'était, mot pour mot, le discours de mon père ! Ainsi, il avait réussi à te contaminer. La maladie horrible qui avait rongé son âme était à présent en train de grignoter la tienne.

Ikki, ne sois pas comme lui, reviens je t'en prie. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre toi aussi. Te souviens-tu du parterre de fleurs ? Moi je garderai toujours le souvenir de toi.

Je t'ai vu combattre les autres Chevaliers de Bronze. J'ai admiré leur loyauté les uns envers les autres. La leçon qu'ils te donnaient était l'exact contraire de celle que mon père t'enfonçait dans le crâne avec ses coups.

Petit à petit, je sentais la noirceur quitter ton cœur. La haine qui obscurcissait ton cerveau disparaissait peu à peu. Oh comme je fus heureuse ! Le Ikki que j'aimais n'avait pas disparu.

J'aurais voulu t'embrasser mais il était trop tard. Je me sentis tirée en arrière tandis que tout s'enténébrait. J'ignorais où j'étais censée aller. Néanmoins, je savais que, de là-haut, je continuerai de penser à toi.

Je l'ai toujours su : l'amour est plus fort que la haine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Tu vivras mon fils

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Tu vivras mon fils**

Il était une fois une petite fille qui se faisait appeler maman par ses poupées. Bien sûr, celles-ci ne parlaient pas vraiment, c'était seulement dans sa tête. Cette petite fille, c'était moi. J'ai toujours voulu des enfants, la maternité est une chose qui me parlait vraiment.

Faisant partie d'une famille aristocratique, mon destin était d'épouser un bon parti. D'ailleurs, on me l'avait déjà trouvé. Sergueï. Je le trouvais gentil, sans plus. Où était la flamme de la passion dont parlaient les livres que je dévorais ? Oui car j'étais une lectrice assidue de littérature romanesque. Moi aussi, je voulais trouver mon prince. Néanmoins, habituée à obéir à mes parents, je me tus.

Jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre, lui. Il était venu en Russie en touriste. Oh il n'avait pas la jeunesse de Sergueï, cependant il compensait par son expérience. Physiquement, cet homme d'un certain âge me paraissait fascinant. Impression qui se rehaussa lorsqu'il me fit le récit de ses voyages à travers le monde. Moi qui n'avais jamais quitté la Russie, comme je l'enviais ! Plus nous parlions et plus je le trouvais intéressant. Bientôt une évidence se fit jour dans mon esprit. Jamais je ne pourrai épouser Sergueï alors que cet étranger faisait battre mon cœur.

Oh je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Il s'appelait Mitsumasa Kido et il était japonais. Sachant mes parents désargentés, je pensais qu'ils accueilleraient cet homme très riche à bras ouverts. Hélas, ils m'affirmèrent lui préférer Sergueï. Celui-ci était moins fortuné que monsieur Kido mais, contrairement à lui, il était noble et russe. Mes parents ne voulaient pas d'un roturier qui plus est étranger dans la famille.

Trop tard... Que Dieu me pardonne, j'étais enceinte.

À cette joie s'associa la peur de ce que mes parents allaient dire. J'avais raison, ils étaient furieux. Mon père exigea que j'épouse Sergueï sur-le-champ. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je lui tins tête. Lorsqu'il apprit que, non seulement, je rejetais celui qu'il m'avait choisi, mais qu'en plus monsieur Kido n'avait pas l'intention de m'épouser, il entra dans une rage froide. Et il me renia. À dix-neuf ans, je me retrouvais à la rue.

Heureusement, grâce à l'argent que m'avait laissé monsieur Kido, je pus louer un petit studio et subvenir à mes besoins. Mon amant, lui, était parti vers d'autres horizons.

Je l'avoue, je lui en ai voulu de m'abandonner, de nous abandonner moi et le bébé. Je passais des jours à pleurer, un amer sentiment de trahison niché dans mon cœur. Rejetée par mes parents, délaissée par mon seul amour, j'avais ce besoin de m'accrocher à quelque chose... ou quelqu'un.

Puis mon petit ange naquit, un ange aux cheveux blonds. Je le nommais Hyōga. A sa vue, tout le ressentiment que j'avais pu éprouver pour celui qui m'avait laissée seule me quitta pour faire place à un formidable sentiment d'affection pour ce petit être.

Un jour, alors que Hyōga avait quatre ans, je reçus une lettre de monsieur Kido. Ce dernier voulait que je le rejoigne avec notre enfant. Comment osait-il solliciter notre présence, lui qui ne s'était jamais soucié de nous, qui n'avait jamais cherché à connaître son fils ? Mon premier réflexe fut de déchirer la lettre. Mais un coup d'œil à Hyōga me fit comprendre que je n'avais pas le droit de le priver d'un père. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait connu que moi. Et moi je n'avais que lui. Toutes ces années, je l'avais élevé mais aussi surprotégé, lui assurant un cocon d'amour. Peut-être avais-je eu tort. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû être aussi fusionnelle avec lui. Oui, à bien y réfléchir, ce serait une bonne chose qu'il voit d'autres personnes, à commencer par son père.

Monsieur Kido m'avait envoyé de quoi prendre le bateau pour le rejoindre. Quand il apprit qui nous allions voir, Hyōga fut surexcité. Le mot papa lui paraissait insolite et ce fut avec un petit garçon curieux que j'embarquais.

Au cours de la traversée, le temps, jusque là radieux, se gâta. De lourds nuages sombres obscurcissaient le ciel, la mer de Sibérie orientale était déchaînée. La houle faisait tanguer le navire. Il fallut se rendre à l'évidence le bateau était sur le point de faire naufrage.

On descendit les canots de sauvetage. Malheureusement, ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas tous nous contenir. Une place, il manquait une place...

Je sus aussitôt ce que je devais faire. M'agenouillant devant Hyōga, je lui mis autour du cou ma chaîne avec la croix en or. Je voulais que Dieu le protège lorsque je ne serai plus là. Je le serrai ensuite très fort contre moi, incapable de répondre à ses questions. Je ne pus que lui dire « vis mon fils, mon amour ».

Je laissais ensuite un homme le prendre et monter dans un canot avec lui. Mon pauvre petit Hyōga pleurait et m'appelait, terrifié et désespéré. Le cœur brisé, je me détournais. Dire que je ne te verrai pas grandir. A présent, c'était moi qui t'abandonnais...

Sois courageux Hyōga. Je suis sûre que tu deviendras un homme fort et bon. Mais plus que tout... tu vivras, mon fils.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Prières

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Prières**

Jusqu'à présent, Shunrei n'avait connu que l'affection de celui qu'elle nommait, avec respect, vieux maître. Il avait beau s'être occupé d'elle depuis qu'elle était bébé, la petite fille éprouvait pour lui bien trop de déférence pour s'autoriser à l'appeler familièrement grand-père. C'est que ce vieillard vénérable dégageait tant de sagesse !

Les jours s'écoulaient paisiblement dans ce cadre magnifique qu'étaient les Cinq Pics. Puis il était venu. LUI. Aussitôt l'avait-elle vu que son cœur s'était emballé et le rouge avait empourpré ses joues. Ce garçon, Shiryu, était là pour s'entraîner et obtenir la Cloth du Dragon. Orphelins tous les deux, ils avaient très vite sympathisé.

Shunrei avait assisté, de loin, à l'entraînement du garçon. Par tous les temps, sans relâche. Combien de fois avait-elle failli supplier le vieux maître de laisser son disciple se reposer un peu ! Mais elle savait bien que celui-ci ne voudrait pas de son aide et qu'il effectuait ces exercices de son plein gré. Pour devenir fort, avait-il dit. Quel besoin a-t-on d'être fort lorsque ceux qui vous entourent vous aiment ? avait-elle envie de protester. Quel besoin les hommes avaient-ils de se battre, quand tant de merveilles existaient dans la nature ?

Car ce qui faisait peur à Shunrei, c'étaient ces batailles que devrait disputer Shiryu. Elle n'y connaissait rien en techniques et en combat, si ce n'était que les premières étaient dévastatrices et le suivant susceptible d'apporter la mort.

Elle fut néanmoins contente pour lui quand il réussit l'épreuve qui lui permit d'endosser l'armure du Dragon. Quelle fierté dans le regard du jeune homme ! Et, parce qu'il se réjouissait, elle était contente elle aussi. Même si l'inquiétude la tenaillait.

Le jour où Shiryu affronta Seiya illustra parfaitement les peurs de la jeune fille. En le voyant allongé sur la civière, une angoisse telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais connue la saisit dans ses griffes, charriant des blocs de glace dans ses veines. L'expression "le sang se glace" trouvait ici tout son sens. Alors que Pégase tentait difficilement de tenir debout, au bord de l'évanouissement, Shunrei avait l'impression que c'était son propre cœur qu'il devait faire repartir. Il réussit à sauver le Dragon. Oh Chevalier, sois béni ! murmura-t-elle en elle-même.

Cela aurait dû faire comprendre à Shiryu que la fonction de Saint était bien trop dangereuse. Malheureusement, le jeune homme n'abandonna pas son destin de Chevalier. Et Shunrei avait raison de s'inquiéter.

Shiryu revint d'un combat aveugle.

Aveugle ! Comment cela était-il possible, comment était-ce arrivé ? Il ne voulut jamais le lui dire. Néanmoins, comme elle l'avait craint, le dernier combat du Dragon lui avait fait payer le prix fort.

À l'horreur et à la pitié qu'elle éprouvait devant cette situation terrible, se mêlait un autre sentiment. Le soulagement. A présent que Shiryu était infirme, il ne pouvait plus se battre, il allait rester auprès d'elle pour toujours !

En effet, il demeura un moment à ses côtés, moment béni. Bien sûr, il était amer, malheureux d'être handicapé. Mais Shunrei était persuadée qu'avec son affection, il parviendrait à surmonter cette épreuve. Cela arriva, il retrouva un esprit apaisé et la jeune fille se réjouit.

Ce fut alors qu'il apparut. Cet homme en armure d'or. Dès les premières secondes, il démontra sa supériorité face au Dragon aveugle. Shunrei ne vit que le début de l'affrontement : folle de terreur pour Shiryu, elle s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, ce fut pour apprendre que le Dragon avait l'intention de partir pour le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, en Grèce, afin de porter assistance à ses frères, les autres Bronzes. Ceux-ci avaient décidé, avec l'appui de Saori Kido qui n'était autre qu'Athéna, de renverser le pouvoir en place et de nettoyer le Domaine Sacré du mal, qui le gangrenait.

Durant un bref instant, Shunrei en voulut à la déesse. A cause d'elle, son bien aimé allait devoir se battre contre des adversaires redoutables. Shiryu étant aveugle, comment pourrait-il résister à leurs coups, sans parler de leur en porter. Elle tenta de le faire changer d'avis. Ce fut lui qui la convainquit. Elle avait beau avoir l'envie irrépressible de crier « non, je t'en prie, reste avec moi ! », elle comprit que rien ne pourrait le détourner de son devoir. S'il se battait, c'était pour un idéal de paix et d'amour. Lui avait la chance de connaître ce sentiment, mais d'autres vivaient encore dans les ténèbres et c'était pour apporter la lumière au monde qu'il devait se lancer ainsi dans la bataille. Elle le comprit mais ne put l'accepter. Elle demanda son aide au vieux maître, et celui-ci lui répondit : « ai confiance en lui ».

La jeune fille voulait croire en Shiryu, bien sûr, c'était en ses futurs ennemis qu'elle n'avait pas confiance. S'ils étaient tous du même acabit que celui qui avait voulu tuer le vieux maître...

Ce fut folle d'angoisse que Shunrei le regarda partir. Pour la mort, qui sait ? Elle pleura après son départ.

Plus tard, alors que la nuit avait déposé sur les Cinq Pics son voile de velours, elle vit distinctement une étoile filante se diriger vers la constellation du Dragon.

Ce fut comme si une dague acérée avait pénétré son cœur. Aussitôt elle lâcha son ballot de linge et tomba à genoux sur le rocher qui côtoyait la grande cascade. Et ce fut là, dans cette position de pénitente, qu'elle se mit à prier. De toutes ses forces, de tout son être. Mon Dieu je vous en prie, protégez-le, je vous en supplie... Ces mots tournaient et tournaient dans son esprit au point de l'obséder, lui faisant oublier où elle était et même qui elle était. Elle était incapable de songer à autre chose qu'à ces suppliques. Puis, peu à peu, elle eut l'impression de le voir, lui, celui pour qui elle se serait saignée aux quatre veines.

Mais que se passait-il ? Voilà qu'une force inconnue la soulevait ! Puis cette force la lâcha. Shunrei ne sentit pas le choc de l'eau froide elle avait perdu connaissance durant la chute vertigineuse.

Elle se réveilla dans son propre lit, avec, à ses côtés, le vieux maître qui lui apprit que le Dragon était sain et sauf. Il avait même recouvré la vue !

Ce fut comme si son cœur crevait de bonheur. A nouveau elle pleura de joie et de soulagement cette fois.

La bataille du Sanctuaire fut remportée par le camp d'Athéna. Et il y eut d'autres affrontements. Asgard, Poséidon... Chaque fois elle le regardait partir avec la boule au ventre. Les combats contre l'armée du Dieu des Océans avaient dû être terribles, car Shiryu perdit de nouveau la vue...

Peu importait à Shunrei, du moment que son seul et unique amour restait auprès d'elle. Maintenant que ces guerres étaient terminées, ils demeureraient ensemble pour toujours.

Il repartit. Après l'attaque de ces Chevaliers aux armures sombres.

Parti. Encore.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le vieux maître s'en était allé lui aussi, avant le départ du Dragon.

Les deux hommes qu'elle chérissait le plus l'avaient quittée. Pour quel carnage, pour quelles blessures, peut-être mortelles ?

Après s'être épanchée un instant, elle sécha ses larmes. Elle ne pouvait plus passer sa vie à pleurer ! Pas si elle voulait se montrer digne d'eux. Eux qui risquaient leur vie. Elle devait se montrer courageuse, comme eux.

Shiryu était déjà revenu vers elle jadis. Il reviendrait encore.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à l'attendre. Et à prier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Nous les civiles

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Chapitre quatre**

 **Amis d'enfance**

Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours vécu à l'orphelinat. Celui-ci avait un nom poétique : l'orphelinat des étoiles. Aussi considérais-je chacun des enfants vivant là comme de petits astres, qui ne révéleraient leur brillance qu'une fois qu'ils auraient trouvé l'affection d'un père ou d'une mère. Pour l'instant, ce n'était que des points lumineux dans la nuit, mais, une fois adoptés, ceux-ci se mettraient à scintiller d'un nouvel éclat.

Il y avait pourtant une étoile qui luisait plus que les autres. Il s'appelait Seiya et avait mon âge. Peut-être brillait-il ainsi car il avait la chance que sa grande sœur Seika s'occupe de lui. Celle-ci était comme une mère pour lui, et cela faisait chaud au cœur de voir tant d'amour entre ces deux-là. J'appréciais beaucoup Seiya, il était vif, espiègle mais très gentil. Seika, quant à elle, était une personne douce et attentive à son petit frère. Tous les trois, nous avons vite sympathisé. À quel bonheur se serait si nous pouvions être adoptés ensemble !

Un jour, une limousine se gara devant l'orphelinat. Un vieil homme, aux allures de patriarche, en sortit et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci vint trouver Seiya et lui annonça qu'il venait d'être adopté par cet homme ! Au début, je crus à sa chance... jusqu'à ce que je réalise que Seika n'avait pas été mentionnée.

Seiya s'en était rendu compte lui aussi, car il refusa de monter dans la belle voiture noire. Le vieil homme ne s'embarrassa pas de fioritures et fit signe à ses gardes du corps. Ces derniers attrapèrent mon ami et le firent entrer de force dans la limousine. Puis elle démarra. Je pouvais voir, à travers la vitre arrière, le visage furieux, triste et terrorisé de Seiya. Seika, elle, courut et courut derrière l'auto, bien vite distancée. Le son de sa voix, alors qu'elle appelait son frère, encore et encore, reste gravé en moi.

Seiya avait été emmené, je le sus plus tard, à la fondation Kido. Son fondateur dirigeait une multinationale qui brassait des millions. Tout cela était bien beau, mais qu'en était-il du vieil homme qui l'avait arraché à l'amour de sa sœur ? Son affection pourrait-elle remplacer la sienne ?

D'autres enfants avaient été adoptés par monsieur Kido. Je profitais un jour d'une promenade en dehors de l'orphelinat pour approcher la résidence. Seiya et les autres étaient certainement traités comme des coqs en pâte, profitant d'une nourriture saine, de beaux habits et sans doute aussi de professeurs particuliers. J'en arrivais presque à les envier.

Cette pseudo jalousie s'évanouit aussitôt que je saisis à quoi servait cet immense hangar. À l'intérieur, des machines de musculation, des sacs de sable, des rings... Et tous ces enfants... s'entraînant sans relâche.

Mais pourquoi ?

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Pourquoi obliger ces petits garçons à pratiquer tout ce sport ? Monsieur Kido n'avait pas pour vocation d'offrir aux orphelins un vrai foyer, avec l'amour d'un père — ou d'un grand-père. Non. Il se servait d'eux pour accomplir je ne savais quel sombre dessein.

J'eus également l'occasion d'apercevoir, parfois de loin, une délicate poupée parée des plus belles robes. En voyant la tendresse avec laquelle monsieur Kido la regardait, je sus que son amour irait toujours à elle. Les garçons n'auraient même pas les miettes.

Quelques semaines plus tard, j'eus l'occasion de rencontrer Seiya. Il m'annonça qu'il allait partir en Grèce pour obtenir une armure de Bronze.

Une armure ? Mais, une armure, c'était fait pour se protéger lors de combats... En un éclair, je revis ces garçons s'entraînant dans le hangar. C'était pour cela que monsieur Kido les préparait ? Pour une future bataille ? S'ils auraient besoin d'armures, cela signifiait que ces combats seraient dangereux.

— Seiya, je t'en prie, ne pars pas! le suppliai-je.

Hélas, mon inquiétude ne déteint pas sur lui. Au contraire, il éclata de rire et m'opposa que j'étais bien une fille, que j'étais incapable de comprendre les affaires de Saints. Il avait raison. Je ne saisissais pas pourquoi il devait aller s'entraîner dans un pays étranger. Tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait avec ces sacs de sable et ces machines ne suffisait donc pas ? À quelle affreuse guerre monsieur Kido le destinait-il ?

Lorsque Seiya partit pour l'aéroport, je restais là, dissimulée par un arbre et le cœur serré, les larmes au bord des yeux. Pourvu qu'il revienne vite !

Je ne le revis plus pendant six ans.

Quant à moi, durant ce laps de temps, personne ne voulut m'adopter. Il faut dire que les parents recherchaient avant tout des bébés ou de jeunes enfants. Or j'étais à présent une ancienne. À ce titre, je connaissais l'orphelinat et son règlement par cœur. Souvent, j'aidais le personnel.

J'avais treize ans lorsque le directeur me convoqua dans son bureau. Selon lui, j'accomplissais un travail remarquable avec les enfants.

— Puisque personne ne m'a adoptée, pourrai-je prendre soin d'eux ?

Lui comme moi savions que si j'étais toujours sans parents, ce n'était pas demain la veille que j'en trouverai. Aussi me donna-t-il son accord. Les orphelins accueillirent cette nouvelle avec joie, ce qui me fit chaud au cœur. J'étais particulièrement proche d'Akira, Tatsuya et Makoto, sans oublier la petite Mimiko. Parfois, je l'avoue, j'avais l'impression d'être leur mère. Et je voulais l'être jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un vrai foyer.

Quelle joie fut la mienne lorsque Seiya revint au Japon ! Il avait grandi, bien sûr, mais également gagné en muscles. C'était devenu un vrai jeune homme à l'allure athlétique. C'est sans doute stupide de ma part, mais je dois admettre que mon cœur s'était emballé à sa vue.

Il avait, me dit-il remporté la Cloth de Pégase. Cela m'était un peu égal, je l'avoue. Je ne pensais qu'à mon bonheur de l'avoir retrouvé.

Il me parla de sa sœur. Malheureusement pour lui, je n'avais plus revu Seika depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés. Cependant, je savais que la petite-fille de monsieur Kido avait l'intention d'organiser un grand tournoi. Si Seiya y participait, sans doute sa sœur le verrait-elle à la télévision. Cet argument le convainquit.

Plus tard, je me rendis au grand Colisée pour l'encourager.

J'avais cru comprendre que ce serait des matchs amicaux. Rien ne m'avait préparée à cela. La violence des coups portés me faisaient sursauter. Je comprenais mieux à présent pourquoi ils devaient porter ces armures... Et ce fut alors que j'assistais à un miracle.

Alors même qu'il était grièvement blessé, je vis Seiya se relever pour essayer de sauver son adversaire. En moi, un cri : « Non Seiya, tu es trop faible, tu es blessé, ne prend pas ce risque ! ». Comme en contre-point à mes pensées, j'entendais la foule scander le nom de Seiya.

J'aperçus alors cette jeune fille à la longue natte noire. Son inquiétude, ses prières, étaient les miennes. Comment pouvais-je être aussi égoïste et vouloir empêcher Seiya de sauver celui que, de toute évidence, elle aimait ?

Comme les autres, je criais de joie lorsque le cœur du Dragon repartit. Quant à Seiya... j'étais très fière de lui et en même temps terriblement inquiète.

Dieu merci, il se rétablit très vite.

Ce soulagement s'évanouit quand j'appris qu'il avait l'intention de retourner en Grèce pour y défier je ne savais quels ennemis.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Seiya ? Ne peux-tu te contenter de profiter de la vie ?

Avec moi, pensai-je sans oser le dire à voix haute.

Il me parla alors des étoiles auxquelles étaient liées nos destinées. Son étoile le conduisait là-bas et le poussait à combattre. Même s'il voulait vivre en paix, il ne pouvait déroger à son devoir.

Je me souviens qu'il a séché mes larmes, en me promettant de revenir vers moi.

Ce ne fut que plus tard que je me rendis compte de l'importance de ces combats.

Alors qu'une ombre noire grignotait le soleil, plongeant la vie dans l'obscurité. Je fis de mon mieux pour rassurer les enfants. Seiya nous sauverait !

Seiya, je compte sur toi mais surtout... sois prudent et reviens-moi vite !


End file.
